Save Me
by werewolvesblood
Summary: Sarah loves Emmett but he doesn't know and now someone wants to kill her. Emmettxoc


I sat in Pre Calculus confused as hell. Seriously you would be as well. never was good at explaining pre calc. I tried to raise my hand because I was confused, but she wouldn't pick me. She has something against me. I tried telling my parents that's the reason I'm failing, but of course they never listen. Thank god I know someone who can tell me if I was right. Edward Cullen, my best vampire friend who can read minds. He told me hated me because I was close to the Cullens and she had a thing for Carlsie. Even though she was married, she was mad at me because I was close to the family and not her. She hated my guts for it. At least I know I was right about her. I continued to raise my hand and shake it vigorously to get her attention.

"Sarah put your hand down now!" she yelled finally snapping at me.

"Well I would put my damn hand down if you answered my damn question." I said with an attitude back. She narrowed her eyes at me.

"Maybe there's no need to answer your damn question."

"Maybe if you explained the damn lesson better i would never have to raise my hand and ask a question. Oh hey look I have to raise my hand so I guess that means you suck at explaining anything."

"What are you saying, ? You can't complain about my teaching methods if your dumb ass can't solve a simple quadratic equation." Oh now she crossed the line.

"Well Mrs. Prissy Bitch isn't it the teachers job to teach the student having problems." I got up and started walking towards the other students' desks. "Lets see. Well this student doesn't understand the problem and neither does those two students." I said pointing at the students papers. She was now pissed. "See students, when you have a fucking dumb ass bitch for a teacher you'll fail the class because she doesn't know shit about math." I said with a huge grin on my face.

"Principal's office NOW!" yelled.

"Gladly bitch." I grabbed my bag and headed towards the office. "Hi ." I greeted him as I walked into his office. He sighed loudly when he saw me. He was six foot three, skinny, bald, and was sixty years old.

"Let me guess, you and her still fighting." I nodded as I sat down. He knew that she hated me. He lets me just hang out when I'm sent here from her class. Usually I feel better after I'm in his office, but today I was so pissed off. It wasn't like me to stay pissed off. I think the stress of liking Emmett was getting to me. I realized a month ago that I was falling for Emmett, but I'm pretty sure he is with Rosalie. It was gym time and it was my favorite class. I loved it because it was the one class I had with Emmett Cullen. Me and him have always competed in sports. I became friends with him when I was a freshman that's when I figured out they were vampires. Ever since then I hung out with them all. Though I never got along with Rosalie. When I asked Edward about why she hated me he said it was because I was close to Emmett and she did not like that.

We were playing badminton in gym today. This was one of the sports I was better then Emmett at. Emmett and I were going head-to-head. I guess I was seriously pissed off because I was snapping at him every time he tried to make me laugh. When our game was over I went over and layed on my back in the bleachers. I was tired and worn out. Gym was my outlet for my anger.

"What the hell is wrong with you today, Sarah?" an unmistakable voice said. I tilted my head up to look at my sexy crush. I felt guilty that I exploded on him when he didn't do anything.

"I'm sorry." I said softly.

"It's fine. So what's got your sexy panties in a bunch?" I cracked up when he said that.

"Well your fingers of course." I said seductively then after a few seconds I started laughing at how corny that was and he started laughing as well. "Anyways I'm just pissed off at Mrs. Boyd."

"Oh that crazy woman." he let out a large sigh. He didn't need to breathe, but he did it so people thought he was human. "What happened this time?" he asked as he lifted up my head, sat down, and put my head on his lap.

"She called me a dumbass. Ugh I just want to punch her square in the face. I think I will hit her next time."

"Well make sure you don't get in too much trouble. I would hate having to wait five days just to see you if you get suspended." I smiled at his comment.

"So should we start another game like basketball?"

"Oh no. You know you have a better advantage over me." I said shoving him.

"True." he chuckled. "So what about dodge ball?"

"You're on." I challenged him. Yes I know he still has a good advantage problem is he can't use his throwing ability. He may have a good arm at throwing arm, but I'm better at avoiding. For the rest of the gym period me and Emmett played dodge ball. I avoided all his throws so I was lucky unlike all the other kids who got hit in the head. I think two got a concussion. Emmett felt really guilty about hurting them. This made my heart melt because it showed his caring side. Over the three years I spent hanging out with him and the family I noticed how each of them has a different side. Jasper has a demanding side even though he rarely shows it. The only time he does is when someone is in danger. Edward has a overly jealous side. It's funny watching him over react when Bella is hanging Mike. Bella has a conniving side. When she loves making Edward flip out when she hangs with Mike. Poor Mike doesn't even know he is getting used. Alice has a pissed off side. Seriously I figured this out once when I spray painted her hair baby puke green. She was so pissed she got me back by giving me a bad hair cut when I was sleeping. Alice and I are always pranking each other, but I learned the hard way never go to far with the pranks. Emmett has a caring side. Rosalie on the other hand is a whole other story. She has no other side to her. She is all bitch twenty-four seven. I tried to be friends with her, but she stuck her nose up at me, flipped me off, and walked away. I was so pissed because all I tried to do was be her friend. So the next day I went to tell her I didn't appreciate what she did, but she still dissed me. That's when I snapped and cuss her butt out. I was so proud of myself when I did it. Though me and her still don't talk and she always gives me nasty looks I ignore her knowing I'm better than her. When gym ended I went to the locker room jumped into the shower to wash away my sweat then got dressed and left for lunch. The lunch room was full like normal. I grabbed a pizza and a soda then headed over to my circular table. I sat next to Emmett. The seating went Emmett, then Rosalie, next Alice, Jasper, Bella, Edward, and last me.

"So Sarah what are you doing tonight. Are you coming over or staying home." Bella asked. Bella lived with the Cullen ever since she was changed. Charlie knew about the secret of her being a vampire and though he didn't like that she choose to be one he still accepted her as his daughter. I wish my dad was that way. I hate going home because I get abused by my father. If my grades weren't all A's he would beat me till I coughed up blood. If I was disrespecting him he would cut me with his razor. I know what you all are thinking ' why doesn't your mom help or is she being abused to'. Well to answer that question my mom died when I was young and my dad started drinking and soon missed her so much he would beat me. I never understood why if he missed her so much he would hit me, but I found out it was because I look like my mother. So I try to avoid going to my house at all costs. I usually stay with the Cullens. Alice even bought me clothes so I wouldn't have to go my house to get anything.

"You should know my answer. Of course I'm coming over." I smiled at her.

"Wait. I have something I want to do with Sarah first." Rosalie jumped in. I looked at her with one eyebrow raised. Why would she want to do anything with me? "I know I have been a bitch to you lately so I want to make it up by taking you for a walk through the forest and we can talk. Get to know each other more. I realized I don't know you that well and maybe if I did we could become friends." she smiled. I was surprised she wanted to be friend after all the crap she put me through. My gut was saying something didn't seem right, but my brain was saying maybe we should give her a chance. "So what do you say, Sarah?"

"Okay sure. Everyone deserves another chance." I smiled at her.

"Okay good. I'll meet you after school by my car. I know the perfect spot to talk. It's by the river." Rosalie replied. When school finished I headed out to Rosalie's car. She drove a hot pink convertible. It was too pink for my taste, but I couldn't tell her that. We got in the car and I waved to Emmett.

"See you soon Emmett." I yelled to him. He smiled and waved back. We took off down the road. We turned onto a dirt road then came to a halt. We walked the rest of the way to the river. It was dark by the time we got there. I looked out across the river admiring it's beauty.

"So what did you want to talk about?" I asked turning back to face her. Before I realized what happened I was smacked hard in the face. I landed hard on the ground. I looked back up at Rosalie smiling down at me. "What the hell, Rosalie?" I screamed at her standing back up. She looked at me with hatred in her eyes. She smiled an evil smile flashing her fangs.

"You took him away from me you bitch." She said. I looked at her confused. She noticed this and responded. "You took Emmett from me. He was mine and only mine until you came."

"Emmit doesn't like me like that." I said to her.

"Liar. I see the way he looks at you." with that she punched me hard in the stomach. The punch made me fly backwards and slam into the ground. I know my punches wouldn't do anything to her since I'm only human and she's a vampire. "I will make you pay for stealing him from me." she said as she lifted my body off the ground and tossing me into a tree. I coughed up blood. When she came close I smiled at her. "Why are you smiling?" she asked.

"Because I'm used to pain like this. I'm an abused victim here so I can handle pain. So hit me with your best shot, bitch." I spit blood right in her face. She then smacked me again , but this time she used her nails so I had a long gash starting right next to my right eye and stopping about three inches down.

"Well I'll make sure you feel this pain." she yelled. She grabbed a branch and thrusted it right into my left shoulder. I wanted to cry our in pain, but I knew that's what she wanted so I decided not to give her that satisfaction. She noticed I was trying my hardest not to scream and she smiled again. I knew I should have listened to my gut and not my head at lunch today. "Lets play a game, Sarah. The game is called 'Lets hear Sarah scream' ." she said . Rosalie ripped out the branch quickly making the pain unbearable, but I still I hanged in there. I turned towards her again and spit more blood in her face.

"Bring it on, barbie." I teased her. She grabbed my head and slammed it into the ground. I felt a rock cut my skin on the side of my head. I started fading in and out.

"Oh no you don't sweetie. You will not faint on me. We still have to finish the game." she said as she jammed her fingers into the hole in my shoulder where she thrusted a branch through. I wanted to scream right there, but I held on. Tears threatening to fall, but I held them back. Rosalie then picked me up and threw me into the river. I was face down in the water so I flipped over. I didn't want to drown. I keep thinking I'm safe now since she can't walk through water. Then I realized how stupid I was. Of course she can walk through water. It was a myth that water burned them, but I right now I wished it wasn't a myth.

She entered the water and came towards me. I tried to swim away but it wasn't working. She grabbed my leg and pulled me back towards her. Coughing up water that entered my lungs I tried punching her only to feel my knuckles brake. She flipped me over and forced my head under the water. I thrashed around trying to get loose, but it wasn't working her grip was too strong. I felt blackness creep over my eyes. As I was passed out I imagined Emmett and me together hand in hand smiling.

"Come on Sarah breathe." I heard someone say snapping me out of my imagination and into the light. I gasp and throw up the water that was in my lungs. I looked up to see Emmett over me. He grabbed me and hugged me like there was no tomorrow. Even though I was shiver and his cold body holding me didn't help I was happy to have him holding me.

"You know you being cold and hugging me while I'm freezing doesn't help." he smiled at him.

"Oh I'm sorry." he let go quickly. I hated that he stopped holding me and regretted telling him to let me go.

"She still wants you to hold her, Emmett." a voice said. I looked behind him to see it was Edward. He had Rosalie. One of his hands held her arms behind her back and the other held her by the hair.

"Oh, but she just said to let go." Emmett said to Edward.

"But that's not what she really wanted." he said flashing a smile towards me. I smiled back. "How are you feeling, Sarah?"

"I'm sore and I think I broke some bones." I said slowly getting up with Emmitt's help. Emmett got pissed and looked at Rosalie.

"Why would you do this Rosalie?" he asked. She wouldn't answer him so Edward did.

"She was jealous that you liked Sarah more then her." he told Emmett. Emmett was about to hit Rosalie when the rest of the Cullens showed up. I looked around when I noticed an old flag pole on the ground. Someone must have thrown it in the woods. Why the hell did I just find this now? It would have been damn helpful if I had found it a little earlier. I picked up the pole and walked towards Rosalie. Carlise was just finishing a stern talk with her telling her she is no longer allowed to be one of them and she has to leave.

"Before she leaves I have something for her." I said looking at Rosalie, but directing my sentence to Carlise.

"You guys might want to stand back." Edward told them and so they did. I swung the pole as hard as I could bearing the sharp pain from the hole in my shoulder and hit her square on the side of her head. I dropped the pole and screamed in pain. Rosalie looked at me and smiled.

"Looks like I won our game." she said laughing. Emmett then swung on her. This made me smile as I feel to the ground in pain. He then swooped me up and headed off towards his house. Once we got there Carlise fixed me up and let me get some rest on their couch. I woke up about one o'clock and decided to walk around outside. I kept walking till I came to a tree with a rope swing tied to it. I sat on the swing and started swinging. About five minutes later someone stopped the swing and I looked up to see it was Emmett. I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"You should be sleeping, Sarah." he said concerned.

"I know, but I have a lot on my mind."

Like what?"

"Well I like this guy, but he has no idea and I'm afraid he won't like me back. I don't know what I should do." I said looking at his face. His face looked sad when I said I liked someone.

"Well I think you should just go up to him and say how you feel. If he doesn't return it then he is stupid because he just gave up a great girl." he said.

"Ok. Emmett I really like you and I was afraid to tell you how I felt." I said nervously. Right as I said it I felt something cold on my lips. It was his lips. I always imagined what would happen if I told him what I felt, but it always turned out bad in my imagination. He was about to pull away when I grabbed his shirt a pulled him closer to me kissing him hard back. When we broke apart we smiled at each other.

"When you left with Rosalie I was nervous. Then when I got home Edward rushed down and told me we have to find you because she was going to kill you. I was so afraid of losing you I ran. After I pulled you out of the water and you weren't breathing I thought my life would be over. I couldn't loose you without telling you how I felt. I wanted to kill Rosalie for what she did to you."

"Well I'm glad you saved me and I'm glad you feel the same way. I was afraid I would never tell you how I felt if I died." I said kissing him again. He was my savior and my lover.


End file.
